Three Is The Key
by Draco Potter-Malfoy69
Summary: HarrySnapeDraco Oneshot. They all have detention. Together.


**Three Is The Key**

As Harry Potter headed towards the darkening Forbidden Forest in an angry storm, he contemplated the reason that caused his particular stress and lividness.

Of course, it had to be his bloody enemy, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had tripped him outside the Potions classroom, for no apparent reason, resulting in a very inky floor and equally inky and disgruntled Potions Master. The dripping professor had yelled at Harry, blood flowing freely from the raven-haired boy's nose, giving him a detention and deducing 25 points from Gryffindor. That wasn't the worst part though: he had to spend his entire detention with…Malfoy! _And_ his cheek now had floor-burn. Harry guessed that Snape was feeling particularly vindictive when he was lashing about, covered in ink from greasy head to foot, so he had punished his favorite student as well for causing the black-haired boy to fall. Nothing seemed to escape Professor Snape.

Sighing, the 17-year-old Boy-Who-Lived glanced at his muggle watch and realized that he was ten minutes late. _Shit!_ _I don't know why I don't just run away from this hell-hole._ After the war, Dumbledore, Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan had been killed by Death Eaters, leaving the Hogwarts castle in the hands of…less able people.

Hogwarts had once again been attacked by random Death Eaters who were avenging their Lord's rather gruesome death. Voldemort hadn't been killed by Harry Potter, no; he had accidentally managed to fall into a giant, magic parchment shredder. The mess he had caused afterwards was horrendous and the whole school had the misfortune to help clean it up.

Now that the Headmaster was gone, the taunts from the Slytherins were becoming unbearable. It didn't help that Harry had actually found out that he was slightly, maybe attracted to the most horrible one of all, The Ice Prince, _the_ Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't a very horrible realization, in the 6th year, come to think of it. It was more of an in-your-face fixation that resulted in a very edgy Harry, but he soon got over it. Wizards weren't as biased as muggles, so people didn't have a problem with him being gay and such. But the thing that was killing him inside was that his object of affection would never ever reciprocate his feelings.

Malfoy was a pure-blood, so he would probably have to marry some rich bitch who he would only sleep with to produce heirs and such, who would then become as unbearable as himself. Harry hated not getting what he wanted. The years at the magical school were finally taking a sort of toll and now Harry was getting used to being handed things over on a platter. He was spoiled, and now he wanted the impossible. He wanted Draco Malfoy. Badly.

He was at the borders of the Forest now, waiting for his malicious teacher and his crush to inflict their pain (Snape) and waves of beauty (Draco) onto himself.

He didn't have to wait long, however, because he soon heard the unmistakable sounds of one voice drawling and another voice, louder and colder, talking back in harsh tones. His heart leapt at the sound of his love, but sank when he heard the one he was speaking to.

Soon, the Potions Master and Draco Malfoy were standing, or, rather leering in front of the smaller boy.

"So, shall we get this over with so I have to spend as little time as possible with you trouble-making students?" said a sneering Snape menacingly. "We are going into the Forest to collect some Venomous Tinges that will help me make a very important potion to cure the injured students and professors."

With similar nods, Harry and Draco entered the Forest cautiously to be followed by an obviously pissed-off teacher.

When the unlikely trio reached a fork in their path, the blonde and black-haired boys stopped to receive their instructions.

"You," he pointed to Draco, "and you," the voice was colder when he pointed to Harry, "will take this path and come back when you get two bucketfuls of the Venomous Tinges. _Only _when you have that amount will you not get another detention. Oh, and may t not slip your minds that the plants have fatally sharp teeth…" Snape looked menacing and, well, scary. _Good thing Neville isn't here_, thought Harry, _he would piss his pants…_

So, both of the teenagers started walking silently, side by side, down the path. The moon was very eerie; making lines on the dirt and illuminating foreboding trees. Harry was getting sick of the silent tension between himself and the Slytherin.

"Say…Malfoy…why did you trip me?" Harry was intertwining his fingers together and shuffling his feet to the rhythm that he walked.

"Why, isn't it obvious? You don't get hurt enough around here, and I was bored," replied Malfoy with his usual smirk, but his tone was more on the teasing side than actually mean. It was almost as if he was…_flirting_? _Oh my god, Malfoy is flirting with me!_ _Okay Harry, keep your cool…_

"You know that teasing someone means that you like them, right?" Harry was pretty bold, asking this question, because if some random person were to even suggest something of that manner to Draco Malfoy, they would be unable to have children.

Draco visibly paled, but he composed himself quite quickly. Yup. He had actually fallen for The Boy-Who-Lived around the 4th year and had kept his secret from everyone except his best friend, Blaise Zabini. His best buddy had laughed when he revealed himself, but he had agreed to help Draco by keeping his big secret, which could possibly kill him later on.

"What would make you think that?" Draco scoffed. "Why would I like scum like _you_?" He said "you" with a sneer and squinty eyes. He said it more to convince himself though. It didn't really work. The blonde had tried spells, potions and even _muggle_ inventions to get rid of his obsession and love for the other boy but nothing worked. He was completely head over heels and it took all he had not to jump on the boy next to him and do naughty things.

"Because I'm hott, irresistible, sexy and famous?"

Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sheer arrogance of the other boy. He was SO into himself, that one. Actually, Draco's resolve was slowly dissipating to be replaced by the lust, love and passion that he had relieved himself of almost every night in the confines of his four-poster in the dungeons. His most coherent thoughts were "Kiss him, kiss him, you know you _want_ it!" and he was actually agreeing with himself.

Draco licked his lips, and said "Yes, you are."

He grabbed Harry's forearms with both his hands, pressed himself to the other body, finding warmth and shelter from the cold wind. His silver eyes gazed into Harry's emerald ones, and Harry was shocked to find only passion clouding them. They didn't get to look at each other for long because Draco lowered his lips onto the dark-haired boy's, melding both pairs together. Electricity seemed to tingle between them, leaving them feeling too warm and pleasured. Harry deepened the kiss, running his hands through Draco's sliver locks, mussing the hair a little bit.

Draco was overwhelmed and just as his knees gave way, Harry held on to him tighter, even though it was impossible. In a battle of tongues and teeth and lips, things got a little heated.

The two horny boys were saved from the humiliation of being caught doing something worse than kissing when Snape appeared out of the shadows. He looked amused, disgusted, mortified and slightly irritated that they weren't doing as they were supposed to do. He was also a bit turned on by the erotic position they were in.

"Well, I suggest you stop tonguing because I will puke and you will serve even further detentions for grossing out a member of the faculty and _snogging_ while in detention. Not to mention that you are BOTH boys."

Draco had superior plans though. "Care to join, _professor_?"

The Venomous Tinges, further in the depths of the branches and brambles, were left untouched for hours. Three men were too busy to care.

**_!Fin!_**


End file.
